Scarlett Jaide
Officer Scarlett Jaide is a character original to the RP. Jaide has spent several years in the police force under Commissioner Gordon. She is a capable officer, and very stubborn about following leads. She has been in high ranking positions in the force, and was Commissioner for a short period of time. Appearance and Personality Jaide is a white woman with loosely curled, dark brown hair. Her hair is long, and generally in a ponytail, but she will tie it into a bun when working to prevent it being grabbed. She has dark brown eyes. She tends to dress in earth tones and blues. Jaide makes very sure to never leave anything half done. She has a one track mind, and spends nearly all of her time fuming over the state of Gotham. She has never understood the notion of there being good in everybody, and if it did exist, she does not believe that it is an excuse to do as one pleases. If anything, she believes that all people are selfish and cruel, herself not excluded. Jaide does not trust people, and is quite positive that anyone can be brought to crime, or return to it at the bat of an eye -- so her solution is to forcibly remove it. If people are too frightened of the consequences, they will not commit a crime, simple as that. She does not believe in reformation, but does believe in examples. She is full of hatred and contempt; more than any of the other characters. (Which is impressive, when you look at Crane.) Plot Allie Arc Allie Mlinger and Coty Logan Scarlett's first appearance is while she and her partner Jean Arlanda are arresting Ash Sheridan. Scarlett appears to be all business, and is rather rude to Arlanda, but shows no hesitation in disregarding Sheridan's comfort. She watches Allie Mlinger and Coty Logan torment Sheridan, and does not stop them until she believes that Sheridan has no more information to give. She is described as smug and arrogant by Sheridan at this time. When Commissioner James Gordon is sent a ransom letter to release Sheridan from Arkham in exchange for saving a child's life, Scarlett was against the prospect of releasing Sheridan. She argued with Arlanda about this, claiming that one life was not worth releasing a criminal. Ultimately, Sheridan is released, and Scarlett is put to the task of capturing her once again. In her frustration, she accuses Arlanda of being a poor police officer. Arkham Arc Scythe Attack When dealing with the carnage left behind by the attack, Scarlett and Jean Arlanda quickly deduce that the attack was out of the normal method used by the Scarecrow. Scarlett questions whether the reports are accurate, and assumes that they are not when hearing that Aleenya Mlinger was involved in the attack. Upon finding Dr. Jonathan Crane alive and injured from the attack, Scarlett is suspicious of him when she learns that both Mlinger and Ash Sheridan attacked him personally and left him alive. However, she, Arlanda, and Gordon work together to convince Crane to help trap the two. Arkham Take Two Scarlett works with the force and Crane to corner Sheridan and Mlinger. She is slightly suspicious of Crane at this point, as they do not know how he convinced the two to meet him, although he was Sheridan's psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum . During the capture, Scarlett stops and threatens Sheridan while she nearly escapes the scene. Sheridan is shot in the leg to keep her down, and Scarlett pays no attention to the hysterics Sheridan falls into. Her suspicions towards Crane increase when Mlinger accuses him of being Scarecrow. He admits to being present when Allie Mlinger wasmurdered , and finds herself infuriated with the prospect that the police force may have enlisted the help of an infamous criminal. Scarlett keeps a close watch on Crane after this, and begins to investigate his actions on her own. Since Sheridan had been taken away from the scene by the time Mlinger's accusation occurred, Scarlett questions Sheridan about Crane while she is in Arkham. She is miffed when Sheridan begins laughing, and manages to replicate Crane's alibi , leaving Scarlett with no leads for persecution. The Partnership Ends Scarlett's disdain for Sheridan increases when she escapes a second time from Arkham. Scarlett cannot understand why people would continue to help her given her criminal status, and decides that she needs to find a way to stop Sheridan for good. She recruits Lily O'Claire to help discover a weakness. O'Claire tells Scarlett that Sheridan is overly attached to her childhood friends, Cate Hunter and Izzy Tennant . She later buys their addresses off of O'Claire. During this time, Scarlett is also looking into Crane's history and actions, and finding several disconnects that lead her to start giving some credit to the thought of him being Scarecrow. She looks into the background of O'Claire as well, to make sure that she has the upper hand when dealing with an information broker. Aleenya Mlinger and Scarecrow Scarlett and Jean Arlanda are on the response team when Crane is attacked by Mlinger, and they are contacted when Crane wakes up from the ordeal. They question him about the situation to see if they can learn any more about where Mlinger is hiding. Scarlett focuses their attention on Mlinger's carving of 'Scarecrow' into Crane's arm. Crane implies that he believes the police force is the cause of it, as Mlinger is now focused on trying to frame him. Scarlett becomes annoyed at this, knowing that even if he is not the Scarecrow, he is corrupt in some way. Scarlett makes her distrust of Crane clear to him and Arlanda. Scarlett Jaide Takes Hostages Scarlett later kidnaps Cate Hunter and Izzy Tennant, taking them to some sort of abandoned building. She contacts Sheridan using the phone number bought from Lily O'Claire. She demands that Sheridan turn herself in within three days, or she will kill Hunter and Tennant. After the demand has been set, Scarlett is beset with questions from the two. Scarlett explains her disdain for criminals, and that her view of those who harbor or withhold information about them, is just as low. She views Hunter and Tennant as criminals for their continued friendship with Sheridan, even if they have never broken the law. Lily O'Claire insists on meeting with Scarlett again, and asks about the hostage situation. Scarlett is open about her plans, and even explains where the two are. When O'Claire wonders why Scarlett is being so open about the information, Scarlett reveals that she knows O'Claire's history, which she would rather keep secret. O'Claire reacts violently, but Scarlett promises to keep her background a secret if she helps with Scarlett's plans. O'Claire has no choice but to follow along, and goes to the place where Hunter and Tennant are being held. Scarlett discusses ways of intimidating Sheridan further, and Scarlett lets O'Claire contact Sheridan to threaten her friends once again. Hunter demands to know how Scarlett expects the two of them to keep quiet after Sheridan comes for them, and Scarlett explains that if either of them do anything, she'll send O'Claire to kill the other. Hunter is much less cooperative than Tennant, which annoys Scarlett. Later, Sheridan arrives to free Hunter and Tennant. Scarlett has O'Claire tie her up before releasing the two. Just as she finishes, Aleenya Mlinger bursts in to help Sheridan. She notices that Hunter and Tennant are less than pleased to see Mlinger. Scarlett calls them out on the hypocrisy of trusting Sheridan but hating Mlinger, and doesn't understand how they can tolerate either of them. Sheridan threatens to kill Sheridan to hold back Mlinger, and sets O'Claire on her. O'Claire disobeys Scarlett, holding everyone at bay while she escapes. Scarlett vows to make her regret it, but is then knocked unconscious by Aleenya. When she awakens, all of them are gone, and Scarlett is increasingly furious at the amount of support the criminals have. She has no ideas on how to stop them on her own, however, and is stuck. A Bunch of Other Plot Developing Devices A woman named Temperance runs into Scarlett later on. She learns of Scarlett's utter hatred for Sheridan and all of her friends. She encourages Scarlett's determination to capture or kill Sheridan, and also encourages weeding out the corrupt cops in the police force, the ones that aren't like Scarlett. Scarlett begins to form ideas for her future plans at this point, but does not act on them. She visits Cate Hunter's apartment however, remembering the woman's loyalty and resistance against Scarlett. Scarlett tries to pull her away from friendship with Sheridan, and bring her to Scarlett's side, but it does not work. Scarlett begins to detest Hunter even more from this point on. Christmas Arc Christmas Past (AKA: Let's Frame Crane!) Scarlett is overjoyed when it appeared Jonathan Crane had slipped up, and left some evidence at a chemical heist. However, he has a solid alibi, and points out once again that Aleenya Mlinger now seems intent on framing him of being the Scarecrow. While they have to leave him for the time being, Scarlett approaches Commissioner James Gordon with all the evidence and loose ends she had accumulated while looking into his background. Gordon agrees to let them bring Crane in while they investigate further. When they arrive at Crane's house, he has already fled. Scarlett is reminded of her hatred for the amount of support criminals are getting, and they put out a public message warning Gotham of his escape. Cate and Izzy Arrested! After Crane's flight, the police search his house. They find proof of his connection to the Scarecrow, as well as recordings of Ash Sheridan and Aleenya Mlinger's second escape from Arkham Asylum, incriminating Cate Hunter and Izzy Tennant , who were working with The Joker . Scarlett and Jean Arlanda arrest the two for the break out. When Hunter accuses Scarlett of simply not liking them, Scarlett points out that Arlanda is not the sort of officer who would needlessly arrest someone. They attempt to get information about the whereabouts of Sheridan and Mlinger, to which the two do not give answers. They blame the Joker for their involvement, claiming that he threatened them. During the trial, Scarlett is suspicious when Lily O'Claire is revealed to be the lawyer for Hunter and Tennant. She is distracted from this when the Joker arrives during the trial. She mobilizes the security nearby to capture him, even as he verifies the story of the two defendants. Later, furious with the outcome of the trial, Scarlett confronts the Joker to determine what strings had been pulled to let Hunter and Tennant go free. The Joker does not answer her questions, and instead taunts her about wasting away as a cop. Scarlett brushes away his comments of being able to leave at any time, and focuses security around him. Aleenya Arc The Police Force Breaks Scarlett is not seen for some time until after everything falls apart in the police force. In the same day, Commissioner James Gordon is kidnapped by the Joker, who has escaped from custody with help from an unknown criminal, and nearly all of the police force has disappeared. She and the remaining officers learn that someone had bribed every officer they could to quit the force, with obscene amounts of money. The ones that were left were the ones who refused, or were deemed to upstanding to even approach. The massive blow to the police force leaves them low on morale, forces, and leaderless. Scarlett takes the lead, and focuses on trying to locate Gordon. Attacking Scarlett With the police forces so low, there has been very little they can do to stop the crime around the city, which Ash Sheridan and Aleenya Mlinger have been taking advantage of. The two find Scarlett's house with the intent of getting revenge for the trouble she has caused them. Scarlett fights them off, and nearly shoots Mlinger, but is stopped by Sheridan. She is held down and beaten by the two, and Mlinger carves their names into Scarlett's arms, and then escape. This encourages Scarlett to call off the search for Gordon. She takes the role of Commissioner in his absence, and uses their small forces to intensify the search for the corrupt officers who had been bribed off of the force, as well as Sheridan and Mlinger. They begin arresting many former officers, and focus on this for quite some time. Candy Killing and Cop Espionage The efforts of the new police force reaches the public, who sees many former officers being arrested for their crimes. This encourages new recruits to join the force, but not at a quick enough pace to recover what was lost. As Sheridan and Mlinger begin to form larger plots, along with Jonathan Crane, Scarlett chooses her more reliable officers to put to expand their efforts. These officers include Jean Arlanda, Amelio Collins, and Ember. She also has gotten a hold of Lily O'Claire once again, and seems to keep her within sight at all times, alongside Arlanda. She keeps Arlanda as her partner, knowing that while they have differing ideals, Arlanda is a good force to work with. Scarlett is strict with the officers, and many seem to be intimidated by her. Calendar Man The force recieves word that there is a criminal who has been violently ripping out people's hearts. She dispatches her own group of officers to catch them, and two rookies, Aly Cooper and Athena Williams. Cooper and Williams disregard Scarlett's direction, and end up catching him on their own. Scarlett is both impressed and annoyed by this, and seeks advice about what to do about them from Arlanda. They decide to let the two question the man as a test run, to see how they work together. Cooper and Williams are aggressive about getting information from the man, and have him answering their questions quickly. Scarlett is pleased with their show of force, as she has run out of patience with leniency. The other officers are concerned about that direction towards interrogations, but Scarlett praises the two, explaining her thoughts to Arlanda later. Crane and the Cops She is pleased with the work of her small force, even though it is not as powerful as a full group. She especially feels victorious when her officers capture and arrest Crane, who had returned to Arkham Asylum. She and the other officers attempt to question him for the location of Sheridan and Mlinger, but he insists that he does not know, nor care. Scarlett would sometimes watch him in the holding cell, just so that she could be reminded of her hatred of crime in Gotham, and her own personal pride that he had finally been captured. Ending the Espionage That pride is dashed when the force is attacked while Scarlett was away. She returns to the department to find her recruits injured, gassed by Sheridan's toxin, or unconscious, and Crane has been broken out. When she returns to her office, she finds it trashed, and littered with images from Cooper and Williams' transformation from Mlinger and Sheridan into the police force, as well as Lily O'Claire's part in keeping it secret. Scarlett is infuriated by the betrayal, and more furious that they had not been caught in screening. Scarlett thinks to herself that they should have killed Crane when they had the chance. Scarlett leaves the department in shambles, and she does not return for quite some time. Nobody knows where she went, and the force fell to virtually nothing, with most of their new members incapacitated. Scarlett Arc Ash's Backstory and Scarlett's Return When Scarlett returns, she brings with her an army. A portion of this army is made up of trained ninjas and assassins from what was left of the League of Shadows, who believe in her ideals, and her insistence that criminals must be killed before they can do any more harm. She is put into contact with them through Temperance, who she had met previously. The rest of the army is made of of mercenaries and hitmen, who were forced to aid Scarlett in return for keeping their lives. There were a few who joined later, truly believing in Scarlett's methods and ideas. The sheer numbers are higher than that of the original police force, and overwhelm the city. Scarlett takes back the police force, keeping the remaining officers on duty, and some in charge of portions of the army. She sets the ninjas on The Joker, Ash Sheridan, Aleenya Mlinger, and Jonathan Crane -- constantly monitoring for signs of them. Much of the army is used to locate the rest of the corrupt officials and former police officers in Gotham, as well as families that were involved in the Mob during Batman's time years ago. Scarlett rarely arrests these people, and instead simply kills them. Her army also has a stranglehold over small crimes in the city, raiding businesses who happen to be connected to corrupt people, and arresting people with minimal evidence against them. Scarlett is informed that Sheridan's friends Cate Hunter and Izzy Tennant are returning to Gotham, and tells her forces that they must be captured soon after they arrive. Jean Arlanda is wary of Scarlett's strict policies, and reminds her that they have very little to arrest the two for. Scarlett brushes off Arlanda's words, and insists that they are captured. Scarlett goes after Hunter personally, and is already in Hunter's apartment by the time she arrives. Scarlett begins to chase her down with some ninja recruits, pleased at her eminent victory. Scarlett shoots Hunter when she starts getting too far away, but at that moment she and her ninjas are surprised by Sheridan, Mlinger, and Crane, who have come to rescue Hunter and Tennant. Sheridan gasses Scarlett with her toxin, leaving Scarlett incapacitated for several hours. When she recovers, she learns that she was brought back to the police department by her recruits, and that both Hunter and Tennant got away. She is furious, and increases the search for them once again. Not So Safe House Scarlett's massive army is soon triumphant when they learn thelocation of Sheridan's safehouse. They raid the house, and quickly learn that none of the fugitives are inside. They begin taking apart everything they can, and take Sheridan's cat as well. Scarlett is pleased in the knowledge that she has taken Sheridan's security. Her army continues to comb the streets for the trio, and attacks several shady bars and other institutions in the poorer parts of Gotham. At this point, she is garnering a fair amount of debate. Having taken in several of the corrupt politicians in Gotham, there are very few who can stop her, particularly with the size of her army and her legal strength. Many people believe that her way is actually making the city better, and helping to stop crime, while others speak out against her brutality and ruthlessness. One of the people who speaks out publicly is Allison Moss, Aleenya Mlinger's mother. Scarlett considers accusing the celebrities of harboring their daughter, but Arlanda warns her away from it, since it will draw too much negative publicity. Scarlett is even more irritated by this when Moss publicly announces that she is protecting Cate Hunter and Izzy Tennant, who are legally innocent . Crane and Aleenya Fight Scarlett occasionally follows certain missions as they purge the city, to oversee branches of the army. In one instant, she joins a raid on a shady bar establishment. They attack and arrest the customers, shooting those that try and escape. She witnesses one of her mercenaries capturing one of the escapees, Haymich Stevens, and reminds them that she wants them to shoot before asking questions. Just before he is about to be shot, however, the cars in the middle of the raid explode, injuring much of Scarlett's army and herself. Scarlett sets the recruits that are unharmed after Stevens, and they nearly catch him but for the help of Aleenya Mlinger. Scarlett attempts to learn who the man was, but nearly everyone in the establishment claims they had never heard of him before, or got his name. Angering Scarlett Scarlett does not hear about the near capture of the trio until after it has already occurred, but she is furious that Arlanda was not able to capture the three, and even more enraged to learn that they still have help and support. In addition to this, a new player has entered the scene, who seems to be warning people of nearly all her nightly raids on establishments and corrupt persons. Scarlett makes it clear to Arlanda that she does not trust Arlanda to stick with her, yet she still keeps Arlanda close, as they were partners before. Scarlett later is delivered a notice to meet Cate Hunter, who has information about her brother, which she has attempted to keep quiet most of her life. When meeting with Hunter, it is revealed that she knows of Scarlett's relation to the Joker, as well as the story of their family . Hunter demands to be allowed to go back to her ordinary life, to which Scarlett mocks her for running away from the fight. Scarlett finds Hunter to be arrogant, in a similar way to how she used to view her brother. Annoyed by her past with the Joker coming to light, Scarlett focuses the search on him. When they eventually find his residence, he escapes (much to her chagrin), but they do find Commissioner James Gordon, who had been kidnapped before all of this. Scarlett does not view her work as done, and claims that Gordon was a weak and inefficient Commissioner. She and her ninja army keep him captive, and hide him in the maze-like basement of the Police Department. Turning Points Scarlett's attacks are being continually thwarted by an unknown person who has been warning the people she is about to attack. Furious at still not having caught the trio, and knowing that the movement of her troops is monitored by this new person, she seeks new methods. Arlanda suggests putting a spy in the midst of the crowds that have been warned, and Scarlett assigns Amelio Collins to the task. She places him in with the frequenters of the bars around town, many of whom are known to be former mobsters. Jaide Gains Ground Using Collins as a plant, Scarlett learns that the unknown person leaves messages on television and computer screens to warn people of her movements. She begins to test his schedule, and eventually attacks earlier than the person can leave a message. She makes another successful raid, and begins to work on figuring out more about the person's schedule. However, her good mood is dashed when she attempts to check on the status of Gordon who she has locked away. She finds that several of her ninja recruits have been murdered and put on display for her by the Joker, but is relieved to find that Gordon is still there. She longs to set her sights on attacking the Joker again, but has to deal with the unknown person, as well as dispose of the bodies in a way that will not alert the other police officers to Gordon's presence. Calculator Starts the Game Scarlett is approached by Arlanda, who has received several messages that day from someone claiming to the be the hacker who has been ruining Scarlett's plans. Arlanda shows Scarlett all of the messages she received. She asks for Scarlett's permission to go along with whatever the person requests of her for the day, in order to get more information. Scarlett agrees, and gives Arlanda control over that situation. Later that day, Collins sends out an alarm for reinforcements while he and Ember are in the break room. They have been ambushed by Sheridan, Mlinger, and Crane, who have all managed to sneak past the department's defenses. Scarlett sends every member of her army available to capture the three, including the ones guarding Gordon, and joins in herself. The three magically get away. Whatever happens has left Scarlett royally pissed, but still alive. She contacts Arlanda after the three escape, realizing that their goal may have been trying to find Gordon. After explaining what happened, she tells Arlanda to kill them, and anyone who may be with them, on sight. Arlanda reminds Scarlett that she doesn't like shooting without reason, to which Scarlett angrily points out that they have done enough to merit death. Taking Jaide Down Shortly after this, Scarlett watches Gordon defame her on live TV, and can do very little about it. She finds that people have begun rioting against her forces after the broadcast, especially when learning that she had been keeping Gordon from them. While the ninjas and more loyal followers in her army remain, most of the mercenaries run away, hoping that she will be killed in the coming fight. She cannot recall the ninjas that are being attacked on the streets, and realizes that Arlanda was the one who found Gordon all along. She joins her remaining forces in the department that weren't injured by the fight with Sheridan, Mlinger, and Crane, and prepares for Gordon's arrival. However, Ember confronts her, and insists that Scarlett runs while the remaining ninjas distract Gordon. She convinces Scarlett that she can continue her work, but not if she gives in. Scarlett eventually flees with her. The two are not able to be found by Gordon, or anyone else, and are still missing. Background Basics Scarlett was born into a dangerous and powerful family that was known to be the attack dogs of the Maroni crime syndicate. As such, they held a protected status among the citizens of Gotham who were not involved in the gang wars. While participating in the wars, they would do gruesome things to Falcone enemies, and often, her parents would bring her and her brother Jack to learn. Scarlett was overshadowed by her older brother, Jack. Jack reveled in the lifestyle, cozying up to the leader of the syndicate, and charming everyone around him with his jokes and good-natured attitude. It was also very clear that he would grow up to be ruthless. Scarlett hated him, and strived to be as distant and opposite to him as possible. Not a Mobster As such, her parents often allowed her to go her own way. It was determined that she did not have the stomach to be brought into the mob and she went the rest of her school days being patronized by everyone in her life. She hated being treated like she was sensitive, and was determined to make them pay for it. She allowed herself to be an afterthought to the rest of the family, but joined them on their travels. She kept herself strong and fit by training with the other mobsters, they would admit that she was strong and capable. She would often challenge and fight Jack, simply for the sake of beating him. Fighting Her Brother She became furious with Jack when she finally managed to beat him in a physical fight, and found that he still maintained his arrogance and carefree attitude. He told her that regardless of whether he was beaten or not, he still would have the mob, and later on the entire city in the palm of his hand -- and she would be left forgotten. Scarlett vowed that she would be the one to control the city, and that she would stop at nothing to prevent Jack from reaching his goal. Jack laughed. To prove her abilities to herself, she began to snitch to the police. She figured that if the family fell, then Jack would have no mob to rule. If there were no criminals, then he would have gone through all of his training for nothing. Snitch! However, the Maroni syndicate caught onto the fact that there was a snitch in their midst, and traced it down to the Gildenshires. Furious at being betrayed, Maroni sent hitmen against them. Scarlett’s parents took out several of the hitmen, demanding to know why they were being attacked. When Scarlett heard of the snitch, she knew it was herself, but did nothing. She let her parents be killed, and watched. The killers left her alone, and soon after, Jack came home, bloody and very dizzy, to find that his parents were murdered. Scarlett determined that her parents had gotten what they deserved for all the gruesome things they had done, and proudly declared to Jack that this is where crime would lead him. Jack laughed. And then tried to kill her. Scarlett defeated him easily, especially since he was already suffering from a head injury. He turned tail and ran. Going Straight Scarlett called the police, and explained what had happened to her parents. She lied, and told them that Jack had been kidnapped while she hid. She did not expect Jack to survive alone with the Maroni family now off limits to him. She was sent to the foster system, where she changed homes frequently, due to the dangerous surname she carried. Originally, she hoped that the death of her parents would allow her to be treated as a normal person, but she found that she was still treated as the child of a Mob family. Scarlett joined the police academy at the earliest available moment to her, and removed her last name when she turned 18, taking her middle name instead. She vowed to stop her brother if he was still alive, and take down the rest of the Mob by whatever means necessary. Relationships Jean Arlanda - Her partner in the police force. Scarlett does not hate Jean, and knows that Jean is a good officer. However, she holds disdain for Jean’s willingness to compromise, and hesitation to take extreme measures. They frequently argue about how the police force should act, and where the power should lie. Scarlett does not trust Jean completely, but feels like she knows and understands Jean, and likes to keep her around. James Gordon - Scarlett thinks that Gordon does a poor job as Commissioner. His friendship with Batman pulled him through years ago, but now she finds his methods and policies far too lax. She believes he needs to let go of the notion that villains and criminals can be reformed, as Batman hoped, or he needs to step down for a new age of policing to rise. Ash Sheridan - Loathes. She sees Sheridan as a potential ringleader for organized crime, and wants to crush that as soon as possible. Despite her efforts, Sheridan keeps managing to find friends, allies, and sympathy, which only serves to make Scarlett hate her more. She is quickly losing regard for the morality of her methods in taking Sheridan down. Aleenya Mlinger - Despises. Scarlett is disgusted by Mlinger’s violence and methods. She believes that Mlinger and Sheridan amplify each other’s cruel motivations. She was sorely disappointed when Mlinger’s suicide attempt failed. Jonathan Crane - Hates. Scarlett is outraged at the thought of how long Crane went undiscovered, and even more outraged that someone would warn him of his arrest. She takes pride in being the one to have put out the order for his arrest, but finds that to be useless as he continues to evade the police. Izzy Tennant - Disdains. Scarlett cannot fathom why Tennant remains allied with Sheridan and Hunter, and would happily arrest her (again) because of this friendship. She continually tried to find other shady business Tennant was involved in to have another excuse to arrest her. Cate Hunter - Detests. Scarett used to view Hunter as being in the same boat as Tennant, but began to target her more than Tennant due to her outspoken loyalty to Sheridan. She is contemptful of Hunter’s supposed morals, and her continued supporting of Sheridan. Scarlett now believes Hunter is complicit in Sheridan’s actions, and would hunt her down as any other villain.. if she were still in power and not haunted by Hunter’s blackmail. The Calculator - Curses. Scarlett was infuriated by a new villain sympathizer arriving right as she felt she was finally doing something worthwhile against the criminals. She does not know who foiled her plans, but she intends to find out and make them pay sorely. The Joker - Abhors more than any of the others listed above. Impressive, isn’t it? Fun Facts * Scarlett cannot understand sympathizing with criminals, and believes that if she ever did, she would be forced down a path of accepting them. Scarlett Jaide Drawing.jpg Another maybe scarlett.png|Made on the Rinmaru Games Mega Anime Avatar Creator: http://www.rinmarugames.com/playgame.php?game_link=mega-anime-avatar-creator Category:Police